Family Reunion
by findingmymuse
Summary: 8yrs after MAX. 7yrs after BD. The Flock go to visit Ella for the first time since her birth father moved her to his hometown. But what the Flock find is a secret even bigger than their own. Can the vampires behave? Or will there be birdies on the menu?
1. Prologue

**Okay. So I'm only going to put this once. I am not Stephanie Meyer or James Patterson. (my name is Stephanie Patterson...lol jk That'd be cool though) I do not own anything except the pj's I'm wearing...oh, wait, these are my sister's. Nevermind, I own nothing. R&R :)**

* * *

Prologue

Dear Diary,

Life at Forks High is much weirder than my life in Arizona. It feels like such a long time since I've lived there…*sigh* There is this weird guy, Edward Cullen, who I think I might be in love with. He seems to think I'm the worst person on the planet though because he wouldn't speak to me even though I tried.

I wish Mom wouldn't have moved us around so much because I never get to see my half sister Max and her 'family.' They're off saving the world somewhere right now, while I'm stuck in a town with a man that I've only visited on rare occasions.

The thing that ticks me off the most about Charlie is that he refuses to call me anything but Isabella. I would prefer to be called Bella because my mother used to call me that when I was little. As I got older she called me Ella because that was what my friends at school liked. Now its simply Bella.

I _really _wish that I didn't have to lie about why I'm here. I wish I could say 'my mother is off helping save the world by promoting with Maximum Ride and the Flock' but instead (for security reasons-you never know when Itex will show up), I have to claim that my mom is getting remarried (ha! As if!) to some guy named Phil (whenever I decide to take a friend to visit Mom, Jeb will play the role of 'step dad'-I just hope it never comes down to that).

It's a little sad that Charlie doesn't know that Mom got her name changed when she took me and fled Forks seventeen years ago. Mine was changed too. (Couldn't have an Isabella Swan and a Valencia Martinez living together could we?) I didn't mind…mostly because I had never really been called anything else because I was a baby when this all happened.

I hope I get used to this town, Diary, because I'm stuck here 'til I graduate. But after that, you won't be able to stop me from seeing my sister and helping with the cause…except maybe Edward Cullen *giggles* Too bad he is sooo out of my league.

-Ella…um, I mean Bella (this might take some getting used to)


	2. I lied? surprise!

Chapter One

Ella/Bella's POV

"What do you mean, your sister is coming for a visit?" Edward asked me angrily. I had accidentally let my mind shield down (just another one of the tricks I learned from the brief time that the Flock lived with me and my mother-what was it now, eight-nine years ago?). "You told us that you were an only child. Charlie, God rest his soul, only had one daughter and we all know that Renee and Phil haven't had a kid since they've been married."

"Well…it was before they were married. Her name was Max." I paused, still not sure how much I was allowed to tell my husband because my conversation with my mom "Renee" had been too short for me to even grasp the fact that I was finally going to see my other family again…only this time, as a vampire. "Maximum Ride…my mother didn't know she survived until Max showed up on her doorstep. Needless to say, Jeb was in a lot of trouble for keeping that a secret."

"Who's Jeb?" My beautiful Renesme asked as she and her husband Jacob walked into the main house where we all live now. She was technically only seven years old despite looking older than either I or her father Edward do.

Rosalie and Emmett decided to move a few years ago, she finally couldn't take the werewolf smell anymore, and were living in Alaska. Esme was sad to see two of her 'children' go but she knows that they'll be back eventually (besides, what's a few years to an immortal?)

Alice and Jasper are on their umpteenth honeymoon on one of the islands somewhere but they still live with us too so when they get back I'll have to warn Jasper about the Flock's visit. He might be a lot better at controlling himself around human blood but that doesn't mean I'm going to chance it.

Carlisle, finally too 'old' to look as young as he does, had to take a job in Port Angeles at the hospital there four years ago. He and Esme bought a duplicate 'Cullen Mansion' in Port Angeles and visit every chance they get.

"Jeb is Max's father…and he's Phil." I explained even though it didn't make any sense to anyone but me. "Renee changed her name, and mine, when she left Charlie in Forks twenty-five years ago. When I was about twelve, my sister Max saved my life even though she didn't know our relation. It wasn't until she visited again that mom realized that she was the special daughter that Jeb said died. For my safety, when I moved in with Charlie so mom could help Max and her friends out, I had to make up a cover story. Hence, 'Renee and Phil' were born."

"But I've met your mom and Phil." Edward and Jacob said at the same time. I had almost forgotten that the 'couple' had attended my wedding.

"That was my mother, Renee, but she changed it to Valencia. And the man you met was Jeb." I said softly. Even though I missed my human days, I can't say that I miss blushing in embarrassment.

"So I have an aunt? Like a full fledged aunt? Not a vampire one?" Nessie asked excitedly.

"Well she's only my half sister but yeah. She's family." I said and a smile spread across my face. It had been too long since I'd seen the Flock.

I wonder if Fang ever got up the courage to ask Max out? And what about Nudge, Gasman, and Angel. They had always been so sweet to me and I missed girl talk with Nudge and Angel. I mean, Leah is great now that she and Embry imprinted on each other (heck, they even have two toddlers) but its not the same as it was with the two of them.

Then I thought of Iggy and I felt guilty. He had the hugest crush on me the last time I saw him. I hope he won't be crushed when he finds out I'm married and have a daughter. Even though I never felt anything for him, it still made me nervous to see him when Edward would be there.

"When is she coming?" Jacob asked as he played with a strand of Nessie's hair. She giggled involuntary and he smirked. It felt weird to see them like this, not being able to keep their hands off of each other for even a moment, considering Nessie only fully matured and developed feelings for Jake a few months ago. They got married right away despite our protests that they have forever to be married but won't ever be able to get their 'courting' time back.

"Would you please shield their thoughts, love." Edward practically growled at me. I could tell that he didn't like the way that the newlyweds thought, especially since they decided they wanted to try and get pregnant.

I complied, covering all three of us with my mind shield and excluding Edward so he wouldn't have to hear. I turned towards the two of them and shook my head. "You could try and make it a little easier for him, you know." I said with a fake stern voice. "And as for when they're coming, I'm not sure. Mom just gave me the heads up that they were fl-driving here within the week."

_FLASHBACK_

_I heard the phone ringing in the living room and left Edward in our bed to go answer it. I wrapped my robe around my body even though I knew that Nessie was in La Push for a bonfire with Jake. It was my human self-consciousness that I still had despite being a vampire for seven years now. _

"_Hello?" I answered, waiting to hear Alice on the other end. She usually was the only one who still called the house phone and that was only because she 'knew' when someone would be home or not. _

"_Ella?" A familiar female voice asked. _

"_Mom?" I asked in disbelief. I hadn't spoken to her since the wedding, seven years ago. I wasn't allowed to contact her other than on the phone a few times when I got pregnant with Renesme because it would be too dangerous for her to know that I was a vampire despite what she knew about the School. Vampires make the School's worst beasts look like happy woodland creatures. _

"_Oh, good. I was afraid that you'd moved and I wouldn't be able to reach you." She commented quickly as if she were in a rush. _

"_What's wrong? Is someone hurt?" I asked in a panic. _

"_No, well yes. But its nothing for you to worry about." She spoke nonsense but I tried to follow what she was saying anyways. "Listen, the Flock are in the area and Max has been dying to see you again. Now that the world is free from Itex and the School, I think its safe for them to visit you."_

"_Like it wasn't safe before?" I asked accusingly. I was still a little upset that they didn't get to see me graduate high school let alone walk down the isle. She was trying to 'protect' me but it felt like I was the only one getting gypped and my mom knew it._

"_You know why we couldn't let them near you. It was for your own safety. Ella, you know that I never wanted to hurt your feelings or deprive you of any of those memories." Mom said in a sad tone. "Listen, I have to go. The Flock have some news and surprises but I'd better let them fill you in on all of that. Love you, Ella." She said as she hung up. _

"_Edward!" I yelled even though he probably heard my entire side of the conversation without trying thanks to his vampire hearing. "My sister and her friends are coming to visit." _

_END FLASHBACK_


	3. A Flying Kid? A Talking Wolf?

Chapter Two

Max's POV

"Fang, take Nicky will you?" I said as I passed our squirming son over to my husband. He handed me Maddie and the little girl curled up in my arms. She was always less rowdy than her brother.

Yes, I, Maximum Ride, am married to the one and only Fang. (Take that Lissa! :P) We got married as soon as Fang turned eighteen because even though we didn't have legal birth certificates, it didn't mean that we didn't have morals. About six months later, I became pregnant with twins; Nickolas and Madison.

Nicky, blondish-brown hair, brown eyes, my skin tone, and white/brown wings, is my exact mini-me. He is bolder than his sister and definitely more stubborn. Even though he's only four, he can talk his way out of any situation just like I do.

Maddie has long black hair, brown eyes, and an olive skin tone like Fang and acts just like him too. She's definitely a daddy's girl. She even has the same color wings as Fang does, the beautiful black wings that I love so much, and talks just as softly and seldom as he used to. I'm proud to say that he's opened up a lot more since we got married.

The thing that worried me is their powers. Nicky can freeze time, and has on several occasions to avoid a punishment or something, but never for longer than an hour. Maddie travels through time, though she's only done it twice and both times she's brought Fang or I along with her. I'm just glad that she's afraid to do anything without us.

Nudge and Iggy tied the knot too. Even though she was seventeen and he was nineteen, Fang and I gave our blessing. It was hard to deny their love, especially when at their wedding, Nudge was too big for her dress. Though I was furious that they didn't wait, I couldn't really punish them just because they wanted to express every of the type of love they could.

Besides, I can't deny that their two year old daughter, Tiffany-Krystal is adorable. She has short brown hair like Nudge, baby blue eyes like Iggy's are, a mixture of their pale and mocha skin tones, and tawny wings like Nudge's. She is a one of a kind child, that's for sure.

But the thing that I love best about her is that she has yet to start speaking, her second birthday is today and she still hasn't said one word. Bless the child for not being a motor mouth like her mother yet. She does have a tendency to start taking apart the household appliances though so we're assuming that the bomb-building thing that Iggy does so well is genetic.

Her power is that she has a photographic memory and is sort of a super genius. We sat her down in front of some of Angel's Algebra homework and she finished it in half a second. The problem was two pages long. I guess its to be expected though because all of our children have stronger powers than we do.

"Max. When are we gonna be at Ella's?" Fifteen-year-old Angel asked, her tone a sad, depressed one. Her only biological family that she had left in this world died two years ago today.

The Gasman had been putting the finishing touches on a bomb that he and Iggy had constructed to take out the last remaining Itex branch when ten dozen Flyboys swarmed the room he was in. Fang, Angel, and I all tried to get in there and save him but by time we did, all that was left of my little trooper was a gory mess. He had been only fifteen, the same age that Angel is now.

He never even got to see Tiffany-Krystal because Nudge had gone into labor hours before the mission. Iggy still blames himself for not being at Itex when it happened, even though we've all told him that there was nothing he could have done plus he was needed at my mom's to help deliver Tiffany.

"Mom said that she lives in a town called Sporks." I said as I scanned once again for a landmark. All that I could see though, was a bunch of trees. Who knew Washington was so foresty?

Angel giggled, despite her grief, and corrected me. "Max, she lives in _Forks, _not Sporks."

"Its still just a kitchen utensil to me." I said with a laugh and soon the rest of the Flock were laughing too. Even Nicky was giggling from Fang's arms, though TK and Maddie just looked confused. The girls were instant best friends the second they met and have been inseparable ever since. Hmm, maybe Maddie's shyness has rubbed off on Tiffany.

"Look!" Nudge yelled, pointing down at a giant white house in the middle of the forest. "I think that's her house. Well, actually I know it is because of my power 'cause I can tell that Ella has been there for a long time 'cause the metal in the house _feels _like she's been there." Nudge began and I knew that she would have continued if I hadn't started diving towards the tree line a mile away from the house.

Maddie giggled from my arms as I used my super speed for a few seconds. Both of the kids love it when they fly with me, mostly because I can go faster than Daddy. I pulled up abruptly and landed gracefully on the ground of the forest.

The others landed a few minutes later and we walked towards the big white house. Before we could even get out of the forest though, two huge wolves stopped us. On instinct, Fang, Iggy, and I tossed our children into the air so they could stay out of the way while we fought these mutated Erasers. The last generation two Erasers we'd met weren't as big as these and looked slightly more human but it didn't matter one way or the other if it meant that the School still had more experiments out there.

"Maddie! Get back here!" Fang yelled as our daughter started flying towards the smaller of the creatures. This was totally unlike her, I would expect Nicky to be trying to prove how tough he was by facing an Eraser, but not our timid little Maddie.

I lunged for my daughter, tackling her to the ground away from the creatures. "Don't you _ever_ try to take on an Eraser by yourself." I commanded but she didn't seem to be listening to me. Her eyes were still locked with the smaller wolf-thing's.

"Max…" Angel began timidly, her gaze on the bigger of the Erasers as a genuine smile spread across her lips for the first time in two years. "What does imprinting mean?"


	4. Meet the Family

Chapter Three

Ella/Bella's POV

"Get your wolves out of the forest until my sister leaves." I commanded Jacob even though he looked hurt that I'd say that.

"I'll have them phase only when they have to and only on La Push territory." Jake stated before he added. "Why do you want us to do that though?"

"I'm scared that someone I love will get hurt." I admitted sheepishly. "Its just a safety precaution."

"You think one of my guys will harm a human?" He asked, clearly aggravated. His bared chest started to shake and Nessie had to place her hand on his face before he would relax. It seemed like nothing kept him from phasing like Renesme did.

"No." I said too quickly and the three of them stared at me. I continued as best as I could. "But if one of them gets too close to my family, they'll fight back and I don't want an injured wolf on our hands."

"They aren't…vampires are they?" Nessie asked, almost fearfully. It was probably mostly for the wolves' safety. She had no problem with any kind of 'mythical' creature unless they endangered either of her two families; wolves and vampires.

"No…but they aren't fully human." I admitted at last. Its not like they wouldn't figure it out when the Flock arrived anyway. "I'm not sure if a werewolf can hurt them or not or even if they can hurt one of the wolves, but I do know that they don't trust wolf-creatures."

Suddenly, we heard a blood curdling scream that only I recognized as Nudge's. "Quick! That's my friend, she probably got spooked by the wolves. We have to help her." I said as I rushed out the door. The three of them followed me into the forest, Jake phased the second he was out the door, and the rest of us let our vampire instincts take over so we could find her.

"I smell them!" I exclaimed, happy that I could still recognize them after so long. "Wait, is that Collin and Seth? What are they doing here?" I asked as Jake hopped behind a tree to change and give us a report. We slowed slightly so that he could catch up.

"We've got a problem guys." Jake stated with a smile. Was he seriously joking around at a time like this? "It seems that the last of our wolves imprinted so I guess those stories about it being a rare thing aren't true."

"What???" I exclaimed, furious that they would imprint on my family. I know I'm such a hypocrite considering my own daughter was imprinted upon. But the Flock were different. They were meant to save the world, not live in Forks (though I wouldn't complain if they wanted to stay). It was just a different world here and especially considering how terrified the Flock are of Erasers.

We came into the area of the forest where the Flock, Seth, and Collin were. To my surprise there were eight avians instead of the six that I was expecting. Older versions of Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and Max were facing the wolves and two toddlers were hovering above them. Max had another little kid held protectively behind her even though the little girl wanted to go to Collin. Wait, where was the Gasman?

"Ella?" Max asked fearfully when she spotted the four of us enter the tree line. "Is that really you?" Even though I was technically two years younger than her, I looked at least five years younger thanks to my transformation.

"Max!" I yelled and practically tackled her. The dark haired girl in her arms jumped up into the air and flew to Collin while Max was distracted. I forgot my strength for a moment and the two of us ended up rolling in the dirt.

"Bella, love, why don't we take everyone back to our house." Edward commented quietly, not knowing that the Flock's hearing was better than a normal human's.

"Bella?" Nudge asked Iggy quietly but he just shrugged. "Since when did she start going by Bella…" I figured she would have continued but the mixed little girl that had been hovering above them started loosing altitude and fell into her arms.

"Guys, why don't you guys come see my house!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. "Collin." I said addressing the small wolf who had the little dark haired girl on his back and a huge smile on his face. "Let go of the girl so that Max doesn't have a spaz attack."

Collin reluctantly rolled his shoulders and forced the little girl to the ground. The girl didn't look anymore happy about the situation than he did. Angel winked at Seth and I had to force myself to take a look at her. The last time I'd seen her, she was a six year old little girl and now here she was a teenager. What was she now? Fifteen.

When we got back to the house, the wolves went behind a tree to change while the rest of us went in the house. Angel tried to follow her Seth wolf but Nessie stopped her before she saw a little too much of a certain werewolf.

"Max, this is my husband Edward Cullen and our daughter Renesme. Oh," I said when Jake cleared his throat clearly offended, "and that's her husband Jacob Black."

The Flock stared in disbelief that my daughter looked as old as I did but I just continued with the introductions anyway. "Family, this is Maximum Ride, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and…" I paused, not sure who the three children were.

"This is Madison, Maddie for short," Max said gesturing towards the dark haired little girl that looked like a female version of Fang. "And that is Nickolas but we just call him Nicky." She said as she pointed to the blonde haired boy that looked strikingly like her in Fang's arms.

"Oh, my gosh!" I exclaimed happily. "You and Fang???" I said and then I noticed wedding rings on all of the original Flock other than Angel. "And who might this be?" I asked as I looked at the mixed girl who couldn't be anyone else's but Iggy and Nudge's.

"This…" Iggy said as he planted a kiss on the girl's head. "is our daughter Tiffany-Krystal."

"Isn't it weird that we all have kids, well except for Angel but she's still a teenager and I mean I don't really think that Renesme is your kid because hello? She looks our age. But I guess if the School found you then it could be possible. Did they?" Nudge said in one breath. Still same ole Nudge I see. "That would be terrible if they did especially because we were trying to save you from Them by making you stay here and not come with us…"

Iggy put his hand over her mouth and she shut up instantly. At the same moment, Seth and Collin emerged from the front yard wearing nothing but their sweatpants. Angel, too focused on trying to figure out why she could hear all of our thoughts, minus mine of course, in Edward's mind, that she didn't notice when a half naked Seth walked in the room. Usually an imprint notices these things…

The four year old, Maddie, noticed Collin enter the room though because she fought her way out of Max's arms and into Collin's. Max didn't seem to like that though because she ran up behind him and started punching his back and screaming at him. "Who are you? Wait, what are you? First some Eraser tries to steal my daughter and now you? Let go of my child before I break every bone in your body."

"I can see what you meant about a temper." Jake joked as he watched his werewolf brother wince in pain. "Wait, how is she hurting him? Does it have something to do with the wings?"

"About that…" I said lightly and the Flock glared at me.


	5. What Could Be Worse?

Chapter Four

Max's POV

How dare she? How could my own sister rat us out to people that we don't even know; okay so technically _she_ knows them but still. Our entire life story told in the span of ten minutes. Kinda makes me sad that that's all our lives are reduced to.

Cages & starvation, scientists with painful, life-threatening experiments, Jeb giving us freedom, learning to fly out in the open with a blue sky above us, Erasers chasing us down, on the run in strange places, meeting Ella and learning she's my sister, shutting down the School, taking down Itex, promoting with CMS, rescuing my mom who got kidnapped, saving the world, etc, etc.

"Wow. You guys really grew up in cages?" The 'werewolf' that my daughter was playing peek-a-boo with-Collin?-asked, his face drawn down in a pained expression for a brief second before it returned to the carefree smile that Maddie returned. I had half a mind to start beating him again but the man Ella claimed was her husband had me restrained with his icy cold arms. Fang didn't seem too happy about this but then again, neither was I.

"No duh Sherlock." I replied sarcastically. I couldn't believe that I had to have this _thing_ as my son-in-law someday; or at least that's what Ella said when she explained the whole 'imprinting' thing.

If I hadn't seen the way Angel was all over Seth the second she noticed the half naked boy standing there or the tiny gleam in my daughter's eyes whenever she caught Collin looking at her, I would have thought that the whole thing was made up and these wolves were a bunch of sick freaks that preyed on young girls who didn't know any better.

"Careful Max." Edward commented, not in relation to my sarcasm but probably my thoughts. Even though Angel told us that he can read minds, I know that that isn't the end of his story. Him, Ella, and Renesme all have something weird about them that I just can't put my finger on. I'll get to the bottom of it eventually though, I can promise you that.

"I wish you wouldn't." Edward practically purred and I could tell he was trying to charm me. Ella chuckled, looking like she was off on Memory Lane, and Fang growled from my side. Edward's arms were still holding me back from attacking Collin and suddenly the closeness was awkward.

"I appologize, Max." Edward said as he let me go. "I don't intend to make you uncomfortable. There are just things you aren't ready to hear."

"Ex-cuse me?" I demanded. "You hear our life story without our permission," I shot a glare at my tratiorous half-sister, "and then claim we can't handle your story. Seriously?

"What could be worse than growing up in a lab where the only one who called you by a name and not your number is the man who impregnated your mother and forced wings onto you? Then pretended to love you only to abandon you and leave you in charge of five other kids at age twelve and come back as a supposid bad guy?

"What's worse than being beaten for talking back to the mutts that got more freedom then you just becasue they were more vicious and played the puppet role for the scientists? Or watching said dogs rip other experiments limb from limb during practice drills?

"What's worse than being kidnapped in the middle of the night and taken from your family and having a body-double take your place; having to watch as your family goes on without you? Or even being told that you must kill the clone that They created just to earn your existance!?!"

I was on the verge of hysteria. Fang wrapped his arms around my waist, his chin on my shoulder comfortingly. Nessie, Jake, and Collin were on the verge of tears but all tried to wipe them away when they saw that I was glaring at them. Edward stayed unmoved, though I noticed that his lips twisted downward a fraction of an inch. I unhooked from Fang to get directly in Edward's face.

"What's worse than knowing that you were responsible for your little brother's death and not being a strong enough leader to unite the family after the accident?" I asked and I saw Angel biting back tears as well. 'I'm so sorry I let you down, Ange.' I thought to her remorsefully.

As calmly as possible, I asked just one simple question before I ran out the door. "What could be worse than being me?"

I hit hyperdrive as soon as I was airborne so I was a good three hour's distance away (knowing that the Flock knew to give me my space if they couldn't find me ten miles from the house) before my emotions took over and I had trouble seeing the road below through the tears clouding my eyes.

I paused for just a second on a big oak tree and suddenly I didn't want to leave the comfort of the branches around me. It had been so long since the Flock had had to stay in trees but it felt oddly like home. How I wished that we could go back to the days of running for our lives and sleeping in a new place every night; becasue at least then, there were no secrets, we were the closest family you could imagine, and I felt like my life was worth something. But I had failed to protect the Flock when they needed it and now I was just a big screw-up.

I needed my family, however much it pains me to admit needing anything from anyone. Being on the road with mom was great and all but since Gazzy died, the closeness pretty much died too. We slowly started drifting apart into our own little families; me, Fang, Maddie, & Nicky; Iggy, Nudge, & TK; and Angel on her own. It saddens me to say that I didn't bring us together when we all needed time to grieve as a family.

Maybe that's why Angel suggested we take this trip to see Ella (other than the fact that Mom hadn't seen Ella for years either and was probably feeling guilty in her mind). Maybe she was hoping that she could bond with Ella again and force herself back into our lives. Maybe she was hoping that we could become a family again. Maybe she truely did just want to take a break from promoting; who knows?

"Please don't hate me, guys." I whispered into the wind before laying my head against the solid trunk and closing my eyes. "I did the best I could."


	6. Pillow Talk

Chapter Five

Fang's POV

The Flock tried to stay awake until Max came back but at eleven I sent them all to bed. Nessie and Jacob went to sleep way before that. Apparently, semi-normal humans needed more sleep than we did. Ella, er Bella I guess, and her husband Edward didn't need to sleep but I felt like they were mostly to blame for Max leaving so I said a few nasty things in my mind and vola! They decided they had better things to do.

At three, I decided to hit the hay as well. Iggy and Nudge were sharing a room; TK, Maddie, and Nicky were sharing a small bedroom; me and Max got the one next to theirs; and Angel got her own. Ella's house was HUGE!

The second my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. A dim flashlight to be more specific. I awoke when something started scratching at the window. I saw a flutter of tan wings and my heart skipped a few beats. Max was back.

I crawled out of bed and unhooked the lock on the double hung windows. Max smiled gratefully and I kissed her lips briefly in greeting before helping her through the window.

"Why'd you take off like that, Max?" I asked in a whisper. I didn't want the Flock to wake up.

"I just…it was too much. Everything I said, everything I've been thinking about, its all too much to handle." Max admitted. "The whole Gazzy situation and dealing with Nicky and Maddie, trying to give them normal lives despite what we are. I just can't handle the stress sometimes."

"That's what I'm here for; what the Flock is here for. To help you with all of this." I said and wrapped her in my arms.

"I just can't help and feel like this is my fault. I mean, if I had been a better leader, Gazzy wouldn't have died and Angel wouldn't feel ostracized." Max admitted quietly, mumbling into my chest.

"Don't blame yourself. Gasman dying was an accident that we all tried to stop. We are all to blame then if you think that someone must be held responsible." I said rationally.

"Angel not thinking we're a Flock is because _she_ refused to stay connected with us once he was gone. Remember her birthday this year? It was over the top, yet she refused to participate. She just needs some time, Max, but she'll come around.

"And as for the kids, you aren't in this alone. Besides, they're four now, Max. They aren't little babies anymore. Because of you saving the world, they won't ever have to go through any of the things that we did growing up. You're amazing, Max."

"I know, I know." She muttered. "Its just that this Edward guy got under my skin so it brought out a bunch of painful experiences that I can't stop thinking about."

She started moving towards the bed so I followed, never breaking contact with her waist. When we were nestled in bed, I leaned over and whispered, "So Ella's made off pretty well, don't you think?" I knew that Max loved her sister more than anything and that talking about Ella would bring a smile to her face.

Sure enough, as soon as I asked that, Max's face lit up in a brilliant smile. "Yeah, and Mr. Money Banks isn't half bad looking either…" She teased then her face twisted in contemplation. "Did you notice something weird about them?"

"Who?" I asked, trying to follow her normal all over the place thinking. I loved the girl to death but her logic was something else. "You mean Edward and Bella?"

"See? That right there should have set off alarm bells. Since when has Ella ever been called Bella?" Max asked, annoyance written all over her face. "And did you notice how much she's changed?"

"Sweetie, its been five years. Of course she's changed a little bit. Heck, we've all changed." I said with a silent laugh. "Who would have ever thought that you would settle down and raise a family?"

"No, no that's not what I meant. Like her appearance. She looks like she couldn't be older than eighteen and Edward looks younger than that. And did you look at Ella's eyes? Her and Edward have the same golden color when I know for a fact that they used to be the same color brown as mine."

"So maybe they like the color? Show off their wealth?" I suggested but Max only scoffed. "You don't think they're on drugs or something do you?" Another scoff.

"What kind of drug makes you insanely beautiful and changes your eye color?" Max argued. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Ella was pretty before, but more in the 'plain Jane' kind of way. Now, she's drop dead gorgeous and doesn't seem to have a single flaw. Edward and Renesme too."

"You think the whole family is on this drug?" I asked, truly intrigued now. "What about liposuction or something that makes you look younger? I highly doubt that Ella is offering her daughter drugs."

"That's another thing!" Max exclaimed, slightly louder than before. I pressed my finger to her lips but she only shied away from it so she could keep ranting. "Nessie looks like she's twenty so unless Ella had her when she was, lets say, five then there's no way that Nessie is her kid. Unless…"

"Unless?" I prompted and Max just shook her head and made her thinking face. "You don't think the School got to them, do you?" I asked when Max still hadn't said anything.

"Maybe…" Max replied with a startled whisper. "I mean, we thought we shut down all of the branches of everything, but what if just one School is still out there? And they've been messing with Ella to get back at me?"

"It's a far stretch, don't you think?" I asked logically, a twinkle in my eyes as I kissed her nose playfully.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Max said with a sigh.

"Wait, what was that?" I teased. "Did Maximum Ride just say that I was right?"

"Oh, shut up Fang." Max muttered but the sides of her mouth were twisted upward. "You're just lucky that I love you or else you wouldn't be allowed to say anything. Ever." She tried to stifle a yawn but I still caught it.

"Goodnight Max." I said and put my fist out for her to stack. Old habits die hard.

"Goodnight Fang." Max murmured, already on her way to dreamland.


	7. Sleepless Night

Chapter Six

Ella/Bells's POV

"She's suspicious." Edward muttered to me as we rocked Maddie and TK back to sleep. For being so quiet during the day, the girls sure knew how to make a racket in the middle of the night.

Even though they were both probably old enough to sleep through the night, Edward could see their nightmares (both identical to each other's and terrifyingly vivid).

In the dream, someone was crawling in between a dark skinned girl's legs and picked up by a younger looking Iggy, his smile ecstatic. Edward assumed that Tiffany had been the instigator of the connected dream, though he didn't know how she could have remembered her own birth. She was two for crying out loud!

It was now four am and the Flock were sound asleep. They were exausted from their flight here. From what Nudge rambled to me while they were all waiting for Max to return, the Flock had flown pretty much straight to Forks from Arizona. So much for Mom saying that they were 'in the area.' Not that I minded their motives, but it was odd that they would wait this long after saving the world to come visit me.

The only reason we knew that TK and Maddie were restless was because Edward was listening to everyone's thoughts and noticed that Tiffany was about to start howling so we decided to take the responsibility off of the sleeping parents. Truth be told, we missed having babies around the house. Renesme grew up so fast that we missed out on the midnight feedings and whatnot that Max, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang got to experience every day.

"Who is?" I asked, having thought about all of that in a fraction of a second and finally responded to Edward.

Even though I had a pretty good idea that who he was talking about was either Angel or Max, I still felt the need to ask. And considering that Angel probably already knows via mind reading or Seth's inability to deny his imprint anything, it was most likely Max.

"Your sister." Edward said, looking me in the eyes. "The one you felt the need to hide from me." He added, still holding my gaze.

"Are we seriously going to do this again?" I asked, rolling my eyes humanly. He chuckled at my response. Everyone found it amusing that I still had most of my human expressions. Most of the other vampires had to work harder at maintaining their facade and I loved that it came mostly natural to me still. (Though I am glad that the blushing and clumsiness are gone.)

"No, love. We shall save this conversation for later." He said with a grin, letting me know that he wasn't actually going to hold this against me except for to tease.

"Well what does she think?" I asked, planting a kiss on my niece's head. Maddie had started to close her eyes but opened them widely when she felt my touch. She was so much like her father that it scared me.

Another grin. "She's definitely more creative than you were when you were human."

"What? No radioactive spiders?" I teased, relishing in the distant, foggy human memory.

"Max theorized that our family is on a liposuction type drug that changed our eye color, aging rate, and your personality." Edward said as he laid Tiffany in the baby crib that we had stored in here from when Nessie was born. It's going to be for her future children (if her and Jake could actually get pregnant, that is).

"She couldn't possibly believe that. That was probably just a stray thought. I know Max, she's probably got a better, more realistic hypothesis in mind." I rationalized, motioning for him to put Maddie in the crib too now that she was fast asleep.

"She thinks that college changed you." He said, taking the sleeping baby in my arms and laying her next to the other two sleeping forms. When he returned to me, a one-hundredth of a second later, his lips were on my neck and he playfully bit me. "If only she knew I did."

"Wait, what were her exact thoughts or words?" I asked, trying to focus on our conversation instead of my husband's mouth on my neck.

"'You don't think the School got to them, do you?' is what she and Fang were discussing when I heard Tiffany's thoughts." Edward explained and it made more sense to me now.

"Not a school, THE School." I corrected, slowly walking back towards our room. Suddenly, I couldn't stand being away from Edward…

* * *

**Sorry its so short. I'm in the middle of a busy week, but I'll try to update more often on all of my stories. Check some of the other ones out if you haven't already :)**


	8. Max Style Q & A

Chapter Seven

Max's POV

The next morning was tense. Or maybe it was just me. My mind seemed to be jumping to conclusions left and right. It didn't help that after our talk last night, I hadn't fallen asleep for hours. I missed the feel of my babies tucked under my wing like usual. Tonight I would have to fix that.

The wolves showed up early in the morning at around eleven. (Not living on the run had spoiled me a little and now the thought of getting up before seven, like we used to, makes my head hurt) Seth and Collin took their imprints in the backyard. Angel and Maddie were thrilled, despite my objections.

Nessie and Jake joined me, Ella, and Nudge on the couch. We had Iggy and Fang on Daddy duty, changing diapers and making the three toddlers bottles. They didn't mind though, they were terrific fathers and loved showing off to us women. Sexist pigs.

Edward had some mysterious errand to run that he didn't tell anyone about other than Ella. Nessie and the three wolves didn't look shocked to see that he was gone though. Did he always leave in the middle of the day like that? He wasn't cheating on Ella, was he? I'd break his neck if he dared.

"So what's the deal?" I barked at Ella, tired of beating around the bush. "You guys have werewolves hanging around, but what does that make you?"

"What do you mean?" Nessie asked, stiffening. Apparently she wasn't used to anyone being so blunt. The eighteen year old was in for a rude awakening with me around for a while.

"Well its obvious that you aren't human." I rationalized to Ella. "Super strong, pretty beyond belief, golden eyes that are obviously unnatural, and I don't even want to begin to try and explain how you guys can try and claim Nessie as your daughter."

Jake and Nessie glanced at each other warily then back at Ella. Nudge had for once been silent, bless her heart, and was watching my sister and I fight. (If you could even call it a fight; it was more like me accusing Ella and her sitting here and taking it.)

"I…I can explain." Ella began, eyeing me and Nudge.

"The School doesn't have anything to do with it, does it?" Nudge asked. ""Cause we shut down all the branches so you, or anyone else, wouldn't have to deal with the evils that went on there. Although, I think the people in China wouldn't really mind. I mean, they seem to really like having the upper hand on crazy scientific stuff and…"

"Enough Nudge." Ella and I warned at the same time. I gave her a shy smile despite still being mad at her for not telling me what is wrong with her and her family.

"No, it wasn't the School." Ella said. "It was Edward."

"Your husband? What does he have to do with it? Does he have a weird genetic disease?" I asked a mile a minute, not caring that I was starting to sound like Nudge. "But how would it affect you too? I understand him and Renesme looking like they do because of a disease, but I don't think you would be able to catch it if it was genetic."

"Maybe its time I told you everything…" Ella started but was interrupted when Angel and Maddie ran/flew into the house through the backdoor. Seth and Collin weren't far behind, each grabbing 'their' girl and tickling them until they looked like they might pee their pants.

"That's not fair…that's not how you…play tag." Angel said between giggles. Seth let her go and kissed her cheek when she tapped it with her pointer finger.

She looked so young and innocent and, for a moment, I saw the six year old little girl that I went through Hell and back to rescue from the School.

"Aw, Max, I'll always be your little girl." Angel said, coming to give me a hug. She wrapped her fifteen-year old body around mine and snuggled in between me and Nudge on the couch. Seth took a seat on the floor in front of her.

Iggy and Fang came down the stairs just as Collin was settling down on the floor with Maddie on his lap. She looked so content to just sit there and play with his overlarge hands.

Nicky and Tiffany, on the other hand, didn't like sitting still on their fathers' laps and started flying around the room playfully. Even though TK wasn't that strong of a flyer, she still managed to flap her baby chicken wings enough to get some altitude. Iggy stood protectively below his daughter, listening to the beating of her wings in case she fell.

Ella looked hesitant to explain now that there were so many more people but I shot her a death glare and she gulped, trying to get up the courage to tell the tale.

Jacob giggled manly (pfft, 'cause whenever guys giggle, they don't sound like little girls *rolls eyes inwardly*) and whispered to Nessie. "Have a_ special _baby? Easy. Stay alive for three days of _the process_? No problem. Fight the _Volturi_? Piece of cake…going up against her sister? Your mom turns to mush."

Renesme giggled at that too, apparently finding whatever they were talking about incredibly funny. Weirdos.

"You were right Max. Something is off with us. The truth is…we're vampires." Ella said bluntly. At the exact same moment, something came hurtling across the room, shattering the glass from the front wall, and knocked into Iggy.

I heard Nudge let out a blood curdling scream and in that moment, everything changed.


	9. Edward's Mystery Errand

Chapter Eight

Jasper's POV

"Allie, why did Edward insist on meeting us here?" I asked, gesturing towards the overcrowded airport. It was truly a test of my strength to be surrounded by so many humans, their warm blood sloshing around inside their bodies.

It was one thing to attend school with a hundred teenagers with raging hormones (aah, the pain prom night always causes me!), but here in the airport, there were three thousand-plus people walking around us.

Alice turned to me, for once confusion on her face. I hadn't seen this look since the wolves showed up. "I can't see Bella or Nessie anymore."

My sweet Alice figured out a way to 'see' our family by not 'seeing' the wolves a few years ago, right after Renesme's physically second birthday. Nessie was still blurry but just barley visible in Alice's visions as long as the wolves were taken into account.

"Jazz, I don't know what's wrong." Alice admitted, a hint of fear in her voice.

"I'm sure Edward can explain it when he gets here." I said rationally, sending off waves of peace in her direction.

I caught the woman's eye behind Alice and she smiled at me dopily. Oh, crap. I must have sent the waves towards more than just my wife. The overweight red head kept eying me, looking like she was tipsy as she started walking in our direction.

"Heeeyyy!" She slurred, gripping my shoulders, completely oblivious to the fact that Alice was right next to me and I had my arm around her waist. "You come here often? You're too cute, you know? I could just eat you up." She blabbered blissfully.

I heard Alice giggle at that. Oh, the irony. Little did this woman know that I _could _eat her up; regardless that I thought she looked like a troll.

"I'm Liiisssssaaaa." She slurred, pushing her face closer to mine. If it weren't for the strong amount of perfume she had on, I would probably not been able to control myself from ripping her throat apart to watch her blood spill over. "What's your name, cutie?"

"His name is MINE." Alice said territorial. She laughed, seeing the vision of the woman's next move in her head. "You aren't seriously planning on trying to fight me are you?"

Alice blared her teeth long enough for Lissa to notice and widen her eyes. "Because I don't fight fair…" She threatened and I could feel the fear coming off of Lissa. This puny human wouldn't stand a chance fighting for me.

I sent the redhead an extra wave of fear and watched as she took off running in the opposite direction, her love handles jiggling as she nearly tripped on her own feet.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Edward approaching. He scolded me even though I could feel the amusement radiating off of him. "That wasn't nice to mess with that woman's emotions, Jasper. You need to be more careful next time."

I merely smirked, knowing that he enjoyed scaring the human girl as much as me and Alice did. It came with having to be a vegetarian vampire. Our natural instincts told us to go after the humans in any way we could, but our conscious's told us not to harm them. Usually we would settle for embarrassment or extreme fear. I accomplished both.

The three of us walked back to Edward's Volvo and I was shocked to see that neither Bella or Renesme accompanied him to Port Angeles. Since Carlisle and Esme lived around here, the girls would make any excuse to visit.

"They are at home entertaining relatives." Edward replied to my thoughts.

"Vampires?" Alice asked, knowing that Charlie was the only human relative that knew about Nessie and he had passed not long ago.

Edward shook his head and Alice cocked her head to the side. She hated puzzles.

"It couldn't be Renee and Phil, could it?" She asked and Edward winced. I don't know why he would have such a strange reaction to their names though.

"It appears Bella lied to us…" He said as he began to explain about Valencia and Jeb, aka Renee and Phil, and about Max and the Flock.

By the time he finished his vampire fast speech, we had already reached the main house. I walked around the side of the car and opened the door for my Alice, kissing her hand playfully. We were newlyweds (again) after all.

I breathed in a delicious animal scent and instinctively sped off to find the source. I heard Alice and Edward following behind me as I broke glass. 'Where was I?' I thought as I tackled the animal that smelled so appetizing.

A girl screamed and I looked up at everyone. Seth was standing protectively in front of three girls, the youngest looking one directly behind him and I assumed he imprinted.

Two other toddlers had nestled themselves against Jacob and Renesme's backs and were practically hiding behind the couch.

Collin had a four year old girl behind his back and to my right was a dark haired guy that looked like her even though I didn't recognize either of them.

That's when I looked down at the creature beneath me. It was a human…and he didn't seem to be breathing.

* * *

**AN: Did anyone catch Lissa's appearance? I wanted to take a cheap shot at the girl who almost broke up Max and Fang before they got together. Petty, I know, but you should review anyways : )**


	10. More Mythical Creatures

Chapter Nine

Max's POV

The blonde 'vampire' (as Ella called them) recoiled just as suddenly as he had attacked Iggy.

"Jasper!" Ella, Nessie, and a short pixie like teenager exclaimed at the same time. The new girl fluttered to the attacker's side and pulled him roughly away from Iggy.

"I…I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself…he just smells so good." Jasper admitted, his teeth still gleaming sharply.

'Did they seriously think they were vampires?' I thought bewildered. It was one thing to make it up as an excuse like Ella did, but it was another thing entirely to believe that they had fangs and whatnot.

"Its okay, Jasper." Edward said as he crossed the room in the blink of an eye and knelt down near Iggy. 'What did he think he was doing?' I growled in my head. 'He better not lay one finger on my Flock member.'

"I am not going to hurt Iggy, Max." Ella's husband said warily. "I am merely checking his vital signs. I majored in medicine a few years back."

"A few?" Jacob chuckled and Nessie smiled slightly, her face still tense from worrying about Iggy.

"Well, is he okay?" Nudge asked, leaning over Iggy as well. "Please tell me my husband is okay. I don't think I could raise Tiffany on my own, well, I mean I probably could because, like, Max raised Angel without any help but then again she had Fang by her side plus Angel wasn't actually her kid. There's a different bond between a real mother and daughter than a sister/mother figure and a sister/daughter figure. Max, could you raise the twins alone?"

I glanced at Fang, in an 'is she serious?' way , and shook my head to clear my thoughts. Whenever Nudge starts rambling, I instinctively try to tune her out. I know it is kind of mean but the motor mouth has it coming sometimes.

Nudge, for whatever reason, was satisfied with my answer and started bombarding Edward with questions about Iggy.

"Alice, why don't you and Jake take Jasper outside to get some fresh air." Ella suggested to the short pixie like girl. Alice nodded and Jake got up off the couch to help Jasper outside.

Edward nodded to Alice as she left the room and he smiled a crooked grin that would have melted a lesser woman. "Iggy will make a full recovery in a minute." He said, startling us.

"Alice." Nessie and Ella said in unison. Another inside joke.

Just then, Iggy opened his eyes and made a weird coughing/hacking sound. "Woah, who knocked the wind out of me?" He asked when he finally caught his breath. "Fang was that you?"

Fang shook his head even though Iggy was, you know, blind. Tiffany and Nudge wrapped their arms around Iggy in a 'we are so glad you aren't dead and we won't starve without you here to cook for us' gesture.

Two hours later, Iggy seemed to have his color back and he and Ella cooked a huge elaborate dinner that Ella, Edward, Jasper, and Alice didn't partake in. Seth, Collin, and Jake had the Flock about evenly matched when it came to who could eat the most though. I guess it was the animal in us.

"Guys, this was not the way I wanted you to meet my family." Ella said when dinner was done. Jasper looked down ashamed. "But, Flock, this is Alice and Jasper Hale, two of my vampire brothers and sisters."

"Okay, you can give up the charade, sis." I said stubbornly. "I know you guys aren't vampires. There's no such thing."

"Yeah, 'cause I saw this documentary about vampires in the real world and not only are they not real, but if they were, they wouldn't be allowed outside during the day and they wouldn't be able to stop from eating us all alive…" Nudge paused and looked at Iggy. "Though, I am glad that Jasper didn't eat Iggy 'cause I love him and I would hate to not have him here. Plus, I mean, I think I'd puke my guts out if I saw anyone getting killed…too much like those gross Flyboys after we got through with them."

"Nudge, sweetie, take a breather." Iggy said.

"We really are vampires, Max." Edward spoke up. "I didn't want to tell you earlier because I didn't know how well you would handle it."

"Oh, she'll never believe you." Alice said skeptically. "But she might if you show her…"

"You aren't going to_ eat_ me are you?" I asked and those claiming to be vampires laughed, their eyes gleaming.

Seth rolled his eyes. "I'm just glad they believe in us wolves. It would be so much harder for them to accept imprinting if they didn't."

Jake puffed out his chest. "Guess that makes us better mythical creatures."


	11. Finally Facing The Facts

Chapter Ten

Max's POV

That afternoon, well after lunch was over and dinner had yet to be served, Edward dragged the Flock, their wolves, Nessie, and the 'vampires' outside.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jasper asked, eyeing the Flock warily. "The leader probably won't believe you no matter what you do, so lets just stop this."

"For the record, I believe you." Angel spoke up from on Seth's back. He was carrying her piggyback style even though she was much too old for that. Then again, Seth would do whatever she wanted regardless due to that werewolf thing.

"But you can read our minds," Nessie pointed out.

"Besides," Ella stated, "if you plan on staying here, which considering you can't travel with the wolves most of you will be, then I want there to be no doubts. You are my family…all of you."

Suddenly, Edward started walking further into the yard, off the porch where the rest of us were standing. Jake rolled his eyes. "Always dramatic, huh, Eddie?"

"I remember a certain wolf outing himself to Charlie not long back. And you call _me_ dramatic." Edward teased back, finally stopping just below a breaking away cloud.

He looked to Alice and she replied with a time. "Six seconds."

One…two…three…four…five…six.

The clouds broke apart, sunlight streaming down on Edward. Wait, why didn't he have his shirt on! Ewww…I did not want to see anyone like that other than Fang; especially not Ella's husband.

I looked closer at Edward's skin and did a double take. Was he _sparkling_?

"Now you see. We can't go in the sunlight because we aren't like you. It has nothing to do with the sun destroying us." Edward explained and the Flock nodded as if this made perfect sense.

'Had they gone crazy too?' I wondered as Edward put his shirt back on and returned to the porch.

"So you sparkle? Big deal." I said and I could feel the Flock, wolves, and Sparklers getting upset. "I've seen weirder things in LA. That proves nothing."

"What about our speed? Our ages? Or the fact that Jasper attacked Iggy?" Edward asked, clearly running out of things to prove they were what they said they were.

"We're fast too. We look older, you look younger, so? And half the time, I myself want to beat Iggy up." I said rationally.

Suddenly, images flooded my mind. It was like a brain attack but not at the same time.

_Ella, a few years after she left our mom's house to come live with Charlie, still the same as I knew her-warm brown eyes and dull pretty look, her arms wrapped around Edward, who looked the exact same as he does now. They were in a meadow, his shirt off and the sunlight glittering off of his skin._

_Then another one of him biting her arm and spitting out blood, again and again. There were mirrors surrounding them, each reflecting their images over and over. Then a piercing scream heard behind them and the smell of smoke tinged my nose. _

_Ella in the hospital in Florida; Mom taking time off CSM to come visit her. Edward asleep on the chair next to her, yet I could tell that he was protecting her even in his sleep. Ella looked so fragile in that image, not like now. Now she could protect herself if need be._

_Birthday candles and pink everywhere; Ella opening a silver package and getting a paper cut. Jasper, once again, pouncing on someone, this time my sister. Edward knocking her out of the way and her landing in glass. (real smart move by the way, Mr. Vampire)_

_Ella, pregnant as pregnant gets, just after her honeymoon, calling mom to let her know that she was ill. Her eyes still very much human, even though her skin looked stretched to the max and she looked almost dead. Jacob by her side and Edward on the other, each comforting her in their own ways. _

_Renesme's birth, the small girl clawing her way out of Ella and into a blonde, twenty-ish man's hands. He looked like the rest of them, gold eyes, flawless skin, etc. Nessie being placed on Ella's chest before she died…then Edward injecting Ella with syringe after syringe until her heart beat again. _

**Seen enough, Max? **A voice asked in my head. **You need to believe your sister if you are to help take down the Volturi. They are the only thing stopping the world from being safe. **

"Make it stop." I pleaded, my hands gripping my skull as the brain attack ended. Fang had his arms wrapped around me and everyone was staring at me.

"I believe you, I believe you." I muttered into Fang's chest, ashamed for looking so weak in front of the Flock and everyone else.

"What just happened?" Nessie asked, and I flinched when I remembered her birth.

"Max gets these brain attacks from the Voice in her head." Fang explained, practically growling when he mentioned the attacks. "It shows her images of things that haven't happened ye--"

I cut him off. "This time, it was memories. Like someone was watching from outside the moment and recording it."

"What did you see?" Jake asked_._

I retold everything, not leaving out any details. Renesme looked like she was about to be sick when I mentioned her birth, but other than that, no one seemed that concerned about the scenes. I was careful to say the Volturi word correctly since the Voice made it seem like it was an important thing.

Edward and most of the vampires stiffened when I mentioned the Volturi.

"Seems like you'll be sticking around after all." Ella commented. "After all, taking down the royal vampire trio isn't something we can rush into."

Jacob stared at her. "Don't tell me you are seriously considering taking down the Volturi, Bells. We got off easy last time, but I don't think they'll make that mistake twice."

"The Voice isn't ever wrong." Angel spoke up.

My heart tightened. I had finally gotten my family back together and now I had a new villain to fight. After all, I was Maximum Ride, meant to save the world, and nothing would stop me from fulfilling that mission. Especially now that I had so many more people(ish) to fight for.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all my lovely reviewers. This story is over, alas, but that doesn't mean that reviews aren't still welcome. Let me know how you loved/hated/merely tolerated it. :)**


End file.
